terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.6.0.6
New features / content / improvements *Random Encounter spawning - provides randomly-generated mission encounters for the player to discover and engage in. These currently include hunting enemies, capturing and destroying bases; different encounter types will be added over time. Players are rewarded with XP and blocks for completing these encounters. Question marks appear on the radar when players get near them. *GSO mission progression reworked as follows - **Added new random encounter missions to all grades. **Trading Station mission unlocked after completing Radar, Shield and Battery missions. **Moved SCU block mission to GSO Grade 3. **Removed all previous Grade 2 and 3 missions; these will be replaced with improved versions or alternatives over time *GeoCorp missions disabled temporarily *XP System changed as follows - **XP can now only be awarded by completing missions and encounters **XP is no longer awarded by killing population techs **XP automatically ticks over to next level instead of maxing out at end of a level **XP thresholds have been adjusted to increase exponentially *Graduated EXP Buzz Saw to GeoCorp. *First iteration of new Front End UI: **Main Menu is updated, Announcer still needs a lift **New Game menu is updated, still got issues with prioritizations. We want to allow Gamemode descriptions and options be present at same time. **Load Game menu got a facelift. Still not showing all the information we want. **“Popup” menus, like the Bug Reporter, Pausescreen, Twitter Dialogue, etc. all got an update. **Old checkpoint and flight challenges have been retired, to be replaced by new gauntlet tracks. **New Gauntlet track added. **Performance optimisations for Gauntlet. **Block painting filters are now selected as an individual category or all. Game Design tweaks *Added armour plates to Gauntlet inventory. *Updated rotation options for all blocks. *Further updated the enemy population spawns to favour picking enemies with new / undiscovered blocks. *Returning enemy population spawn selection to pre 6.0 state. Population should spawn a variety of different Techs, but not necessarily give new blocks as often. Further fixes to follow. *Tweaked physics on GSO wheels. *Updates for GC and GSO wheel grip. Updates to stop weird bounciness on all GC wheels. *Increased the friction on all biomes too. *Increased the load bearing strength of GSO Wheel and Stabiliser Wheel. *Updated lateral friction of GSO Wheel and GSO Stabiliser Wheel to reduce sideways slipping. *Increased the friction of GeoCorp Metal Wheels. *Modified default tech for Gauntlet mode. Bug Fixes *Fixed the Battery Tree sometimes spawning inside another tree. “Save Options” text in Graphics Settings no longer gets cropped for non-English languages. *Fixed objective marker pointing at the ground during GeoCorp missions. *Fixed Vendor not appearing correctly on Radar if game saved/reloaded whilst Vendor is active quest object. *Fixed prompts with buttons automatically disappearing after 8 seconds. *Fixed Gauntlet mode starting tech not being reset when user exits to front end and then re-enters Gauntlet mode. *Fixed multiple enemies appearing on the GSO shield mission. New Known Issues *Restarting Gauntlet and then destroying your Tech will cause player to respawn as saved Tech from previous Gauntlet run. *The UI flow around Sumo mode has some problems and will receive an overhaul as part of the UI improvements. After completing a match, the ‘New Match’ and ‘Back’ buttons will load into the designer along with showing the tech choice menu over the top). The Sumo designer will remain in the background while backing out to the front end. *Pressing Back from the tech choice menu after completing a match will show the old Challenges menu. These challenges are incompatible with the current system and have been retired. Attempting to launch them will crash the game. *Radar can be destroyed during radar mission making it impossible to unlock. This may be the case with other missions too. *Solar Generator Mission can spawn under ground. *Techs can be known to vibrate. This is an issue connected with the new wheel physics we've been working on.